


The Other Twin

by mordredslullabies



Series: Mia Shepherd Verses [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredslullabies/pseuds/mordredslullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy brings Billy over to meet Mia. There is sibling bickering and good feelings all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Twin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really not meant to be taken seriously. It's a light fun thing that I decided to do by mixing in some of my favourite characters together. I've mashed Marvel 616 comics with the Daredevil show and other existing Marvel movies and changed around timelines and events to fit my needs. Some of the events are things that would seriously never happen.
> 
> I've also added a fictional character Mia, who I've taken the liberty of making Tommy Shepherd's sister. Because I can. And because, like I said, this is not serious fiction work, and is really silly and not that well written. I had fun writing it and felt like maybe I should just share it.

“So you’re the other twin?” Mia said, sizing Billy Kaplan up. It was eerie how much he and Tommy looked like…well, twins. The hair colours aside, they looked a hell of a lot alike, which was creepy if you think about how they had different biological parents, and even creepier when you think about how they were reincarnated souls created by a mutant and raised by a synthezoid. When did her life get so weird?

“Er, that’s me,” Billy said, half a smirk on his face.

“Is it weird that you and Tommy are related but we’re not?” she asked.

Billy snorted. “My mom would probably welcome you into the family like she did with Tommy.”

Tommy groaned. “Oh, don’t remind me. Your boyfriend might like living there but man, I can’t take talking about my feelings like that all the time.”

“Are they really that bad?” Mia asked.

“They’re not bad…they just…care. It’s weird. His mom’s a psychologist.”

“Ooh, no. We don’t do shrinks.”

Billy laughed. “Yeah, she has her moments. She means well, though.”

“So, where is the boyfriend today?” Tommy asked. “I thought you two were joined at the hip.”

“Believe it or not, he’s visiting with _his_ half-sister, Phyla-Vell.”

“She Kree?”

“Half-Kree, half Titan, I think.”

“Your boyfriend’s sister is an alien?” Mia asked.

Billy played with his hands nervously. “Uh, my boyfriend’s kind of an alien? Kree/Skrull hybrid?”

“Aren’t Skrulls those green scaly things that shapeshifted into superheroes and tried to take over the world?”

“Well…yeah…but Teddy was raised on Earth, so he’s not all murdery.”

“Huh. Well, whatever floats your boat, man. I live with a bunch of mutants and some of us have from freaky awesome talents going on. I am _so_ not one to judge that you love a dude who’s an alien.”

“Right. Just like I won’t judge you for your Jersey accent.”

“Heyyyy, don’t be hating on Jersey! We got superheroes there, too. I mean, that Ms. Marvel girl from Jersey City? She’s pretty awesome.”

“Have we decided if she’s a mutant yet?” Tommy asked.

“Mm, pretty sure she’s Inhuman. Wasn’t there a Terrigen mist outbreak there not too long ago?”

“Probably. It _is_ Jersey City. Hey, remind me to thank your boyfriend next time I see him. Since, ya know, Kree invented Inhumans.”

“Okay, what part of _my boyfriend was raised on Earth_ doesn’t compute with you? Stop messing with me just because you think it’s funny.”

“Ah, come on, it’s my way of saying I care about you without doing the touchy feely crap.”

“Mm, yeah, Tommy and emotions? Doesn’t happen real often. Except around kids.”

Billy smiled. “That I’d like to see.”

“Not happenin’.”

“I’ll accept that challenge.”

The twins shook on it, equal looks of determination on their identical faces. Mia was so creeped out by the fact there was someone else out there that shared her brother’s face—a guy she hadn’t grown up with, who had a whole other life than she and Tommy had. He had parents with comfortable jobs that cared. Probably embraced their kid when they found out not only that he was gay, but his boyfriend was a hybrid alien guy who had no family and needed a place to stay, and oh he was a mutant and a superhero with a bunch of other idiot teens in costumes patrolling the streets of New York. Mia only wished she’d had that kind of life instead of the one Frank and Mary had given her. She’d absolutely hate Billy if he weren’t so goddamned nice.

Then something dawned on Mia. “Wait…” she said. “You said your boyfriend’s name is Teddy?”

“Uh, yeah?” Billy said.

“You friends with someone named Katie? Likes to hang out with Hawkeye?”

Billy snickered. “Kate, yeah. She’s the other Hawkeye.”

“Wait…there are two Hawkeyes? Guess that makes sense. She _was_ wearing purple and carrying a bow.”

“She’s  part of our superhero group, but she trains with the other Hawkeye. How do you know about her?”

“My friend Matt and I saved them from these mob guys once.”

“The tracksuit Draculas?”

“The fuck?” Tommy whispered. “What now?”

“Russian guys that like to say bro a lot?”

Billy snickered. “Yeah, that’s them. They owned this apartment building in Bed Stuy and were trying to triple rent for all the residents until Clint bought them out. Now they just want revenge because he took away their bragging rights. And stole their dog.”

“You guys lead very weird lives. But I like it,” Mia said, smiling at Billy. He smiled back genuinely.

“So, Mia, Tommy won’t tell me anything about what it’s like to live with other mutants. I mean, I love my friends, but I’m the only mutant on the team. I think it’d be cool to train with them, but my grandpa? His politics freak me out a little.”

Mia shrugged. “He’s not bad. He mostly spouts wisdom at us about what life has been like since the 40s, about human nature, fighting tactics, strengthening and focusing your mind. He can be harsh and doesn’t like it when people question his authority too much but otherwise he’s not a bad guy. Not anymore.”

Billy nodded. “You haven’t met my uncle, have you?”

Tommy sucked in his breath sharply. “Billy,” he cautioned.

“What? I’m not trying to start something. I know Wanda’s still missing and Vision is…well, kaput. But Pietro’s out there somewhere. I figured you all had maybe caught a glimpse of him, is all.” Billy bit his lip and scuffed the toe of his sneakers against the carpet. Mia took pity on him. He probably just wanted to learn about his original family. She can’t blame a guy for that. Besides, Billy was nice. It’s not like he was a spy or anything.

“Sorry,” she said gently. “I haven’t met your uncle. I met Lorna, though. She’s nice.”

“Yeah?” Billy’s eyes lit up. “That’s…that’s cool.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and groaned. “Billy’s almost as obsessed with her as he is Scarlet Witch.”

“What? No I’m not!” Billy spluttered, turning red.

“Right. And I’m Batman. He probably could tell you everything about them, down to their favourite colours. And if you get him to talk about Norse mythology in your presence, your eyes will glaze over. He’s a nerd.”

Billy jutted out his bottom lip. “At least I read,” he fired.

“I read,” Tommy contradicted.

“Descriptions of porn videos don’t count,” Mia chimed in, causing Billy to choke.

Tommy glared dirtily at his little sister. “Traitor.”

Mia shrugged carelessly.

“Did you know Billy’s _first_ superhero codename was Asgardian? Even though he’s not _from_ Asgard? Because he’s a huge freakin’ _dork_?”

“At least I’m imaginative, _Speed_ ,” Billy teased.

“It’s simple and to the point!”

Mia sat back with her arms crossed and watched the two boys fire back and forth at each other, a small bemused smile on her lips. They even fought like brothers. Like they’ve been twins their whole lives, grown up with each other, always competing about who is best and brightest. But of course at the end of the day, after all the bickering, she could see the glint in their eyes, that they were comfortable with each other. They might not agree with each other about everything—and who did nowadays?—but they had each other’s backs. Even if Tommy still wasn’t sure that he was still the reincarnated son of the Scarlet Witch. It was clear he still considered Tommy his brother.

“You guys are so cute,” Mia said.

The twins turned to look at her, Billy once again blushing and Tommy just stared at her before he recovered and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, well, I figured I’d take a break from teasing my little sister and learn how to tease my little brother.”

“Excuse me? _Younger_ brother? No, clearly I’m the older twin.”

“In your dreams, Wiccan. I’m the cooler twin. I clearly came out first.”

“But if people save the best for last, and you think you’re older, that clearly makes _me_ the older twin, no?”

Mia continued to grin, safe and comfy and happy, already feeling like she could accept the other mutant into her life. She watched the twins bicker like it was normal, like it was something she’s always witnessed growing up. She knew, no matter what, Billy was going to become a permanent fixture in hers and Tommy’s life. And somehow, she didn’t feel like she could complain.

Maybe the universe really did throw a bone her way for once.

 


End file.
